The Dead Star Novel
by Sgt Dustin Griffith
Summary: A novel my friend wrote that I'm posting for him. Please give a read and send feedback. Depending on interest, I might make a sequel


_**THE**_ _**DEAD PLANET**_

 _ **As I was playing N.O.V.A 2 my sister Jasleen decided to spill orange juice on the controller. "MOM" ,I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Jasleen spilled orange juice on my controller". "Jasleen you know better than to spill juice on the PS3 controller you know how your brother gets",she joked, "Ha ha" ,I said sarcastically, "Manveer I am going out for a while" ,she said as she walked out the door, "Ok" I said while searching for a back up controller "Uh mum can you buy me a new controller please because i can't find the back up one" ,I said out the window, just then a giant hand crashed on the roof "Ah" Jasleen screamed as she and my mum were lifted off the ground and shoved in a box the size of a truck."Mom" ,i screamed, then came the weirdest thing of all, the giant box started to fly up in the sky toward a plane no to big, a space ship! Ohh only if dad were here still today i thought in my head, just then my friend Stuart and his twin brother Robert came running down the street screaming help along the way "Manveer our mom and dad just got taken away by some weird alien hand or something , you've got to help please", they both sobbed, "Ok guys but first let's figure out what happend ok" I said trying to calm them down than came a voice so low and so soft that i had to strain in order to hear it, "They've returned" said the voice,"Who are you" , i said , "I am the warrior i came to destroy these creatures that took your parents and siblings",said the voice, just then an alien with big red eyes , razor sharp teeth , claws super sharp and long , "This is my true form i used to be a zarrgon warrior but left when they revealed the're plan to take humans as slaves and use then as bait to destroy our enemy the Hunne whom are now my and your allies" the alien spoke, "Then why are you here instead of destroying the zarrgons" i asked, "Because i... just then a knife long and curved stabbed the alien in the chest "arr"it roared as the knife sunk deeper into it's chest "Just go to Washinghton statue there is a portal that will take you to the hunnes hide out go quick before it's too late were the aliens final words as it collapsed to the ground then we saw the attackers head pop out from behind it hissed moved it's head around as if it was searching for something we ran we kept running in till we came upon a car store , we smashed a window open like anyone would care since they're not here i thought, Stuart ran inside grabbed a bunch of car keys and started to try them we must have gone through at least ten keys before we found it"DRIVE",I screamed, and we sped away. "Whoo that was a close one there eh there buddy,Stuart said, "Shut up",I said to him ,"What's wrong Manveer are ya home sick?" ,he joked, " No",i replied as we neared Washington ,"I am surprised we didn't crash with stuart driving",robert said as his brother started to punch him, "Guy's calm down", I said, "Were here" ,i said, Washington looked different then the ads on tv about buying a house here said ,i thought just then another alien jumped out from the shadow and made us swerve in to a ditch "Ow everyone ok",i asked, "ya",came the voices of my two friends. The alien started to run at us my first instinct was to run i guess they must've understanded because they started to run too we kept running intill we came upon lincoln statue "We should be safe for a while,I said, "Hey there is a brick loose on this wall" ,stuart said, "Well pull some more down",I said, we started to pull them down than there it was the portal "Ok guy's let's do this on three one.. two.. three go! We went in, it felt as if we fell in a ice cold lake with octopuses pulling us apart "ahhh" ,I said as we stopped moving, "Whoa! that was awesome!" ,Robert said, "Who are you?" ,came a voice, "I am Manveer this is , Stuart and this is Robert we came because a zarrgon told us to come because he wanted us to help destroy our enemies before he was stabbed painfully through his chest." "My name is xiar i am a hunne leader i will destroy all zarrgons no matter what happens". "We want to help but we don't know what to do" ,I said, "Take the weapons in the room over there than meet me in the shooting range after you get your weapons",Xiar said, "Ok let's see what boss weapons there are there's a assault rifle, pistol, gauge shotgun, sniper, Kar-98, and Ice gatling gun", robert said, "I'll take the assault rifle , the Kar-98 and the gauge shotgun", I said, "I'll take the gatling gun and the sniper", Stuart said, "Then i'll take the pistol and the assault rifle",Robert said, "Ok guys let's do this", I said. We walked down the hallway to the shooting range as we were instructed to but it was empty, "Hey were is everyone?",Robert asked, just then an alien appeared in front of us i fired my shotgun in it's face and it collapsed to the ground with a giant hole in the head bleeding bad, "Whoa that was scary!",Stuart exlaimed, "Ok now that that's over we still have to figure out what happend to Xiar",I said, "Um guys i think i know what happend to him", Robert said, "Omg",Stuart said, Xiar and a few others were hung up by blades on the walls and ceilings. "Uhh... Manveer, Stuart, Robert run to the safe house there are intruders hide take the others with you...", were Xiars final words, Others what did he mean by that? "Manveer let's go",Stuart said, "Coming",I said, just then we heard something that sounded like footsteps to light to be an zarrgons footstep it must be human "Hey are you human or a zarrgon in disguise?", Came a voice, "Depends which one you are?" ,I said, "Ha ha so funny", the person said sarcastically, "Hi my name is Kim. " "Nice to meet you",I said, "Where are you going", she asked, "To a safe room because zarrgons have breached the perimeter",I said, "Great you can take us with you",She said, "Us?",I said, "Yeah Bob, Jack and me why?",she asked,"Nothing just wondering let's go", I said. We walked to the room but found it was destroyed so we started searching for an escape pod we found it near the what seemed like the cafeteria and Jack decided to wander in and as soon as he entered a blade cut his head completely off! "Jack!" ,Kim said, "Oh no he was my brother i should of taken better care of him",She sobbed, "Come on Kim we have to go now!",I screamed. We climbed in Kim and i sat in the front while the others sat in the back. "let's go!" ,Stuart screamed, as soon as he said that we already were 10 inches off the ground. "Whoo hoo",Robert said excitingly, "We made it",Stuart said, "What's wrong Kim?",I asked, "I was supposed to protect him i promised mom i would protect him but...Oh",She sobbed, "It's ok he didn't know what was going to happen to him",I said trying to calm her down, "Ok it's over maybe you're right",She sniffled, Boom "Heyyy what was that!?",I screamed, "Manveer the zarrgons are attacking the right flank!?",Stuart exclaimed, "Fire back!?",I ordered, "This piece of junk didn't come with guns Manveer!" "Fire our guns instead!" "Ok",stuart screamed, bang boom all you could hear were guns a blazing and bullets penetrating wings and glass shattering "Bingo one plane down two to go!",Kim said, kaboom "Manveer our engines our down we're going to crash!",Stuart shouted, "Everyone take cover!",I screamed. "Ow everyone ok?", I asked, I looked Kim was ok , Stuart was ok, Robert was ok and Bob was... wait where was Bob "Bob, Bob where are you?", I asked, "Down here!",he shouted, "Bob what in the world is that?",Kim asked, "It's a ray gun from one of the attack ship's cargo hey there's more down here!",Bob said, "Everyone grab a ray gun now!", I ordered, we picked up the guns. Kapow! "Bob nooo!",Kim shouted. Bang bang "Arrrr",the alien roared as it collapsed to the ground bleeding an acidic liquid"We need to destroy the zarrgons home planet to kill them all!",Robert said, just after he finished saying that a shuttle appeared creating a warm gust of wind "Earthlings I am sertasn I am the commanding officer of the 7th hunne squadron I hear you need help to destroy the zarrgons home world I may be able to assist you in your dire time of need",He said in a deep tone, "Ok guy's let's do this for our friends and family", I said as we boarded the ship. The engines roared to life as we headed up into the sky, "Careful big guy we had zarrgons shooting at our thruster's before we crashed on the mountain side", Robert said, "Kim you ok?", I asked, "No I just lost my only friend and brother", She said, "Hey you did not lose your**_ _ **only**_ _ **friend", I said, "You mean you are my friend unlike all the other bulllies at my school they stood up for me when someone hurt or made fun of me",She said, "Manveer we're here",Stuart said, "ok guy's I will go in space jet to take out the core of the planet while you guy's get every single human being off that planet ok?",I said, "No I am coming with you!", kim said, "Uh ok me and Kim will destroy the core while you guy's get everyone off the planet",I said, "Ok in ya go this should be safe and smooth ride if not than can i have your ipod?", Robert asked, "Robert how can i give you my ipod if it'll be disintegrated with me?",I asked sarcastically, "Ok on three, one...two...three, go!", we soared to the planet passing by debris of what...no not debris bodies of humans some ripped apart some still in one whole piece "Uhh... Manveer what are these bodies doing out here?",Kim asked, "They look as if a giant shredder shredded them up and then they got stepped on really hard", I said, "Ok guy's you're almost there and we have already infiltrated the facility where the people are being would it kill them to at least clean this poo up man because smells horrible!",Stuart said, just then we heard gun fire, "Manveer they're shooting at us!",Kim screamed, "Well man the guns at shoot back!",I ordered, "Already on it.", Kim said, all you could hear was guns shooting rockets exploding and jet's crashing to the ground. "Kim shoot a hole to the core with the gun.", I said, "Ahh!", Kim shouted, "They shot my arm! Ahh! It hurt's a lot!", She screamed, "Kim stay with me we're almost there!",I said, There was a explosion "Yesss we went right through the core without realizing it!",I told her, "Great now get us out of here", She said, "Oh no the zarrgons are blocking the hole out of here.", I said just then they exploded and two Hunne jet's came soaring by "Let's go", one of them said whom I later realized it was Stuart and Robert manning those jet's. After flying back to the ship and taking Kim to the medic room to get the bullet removed,Sertasn told us the mission was acclomplished. "Hey Kim how's your arm?",I asked, "Ok i guess", She said, " Well I guess this is goodbye", I said, "I guess", She said, "Well if the world needs saving again we might see each other again",I said before we departed the ship and rejoined with our families. And if the world does need saving than we will be ready for it.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **BY:Manveer Khosa.**_

 _ **Character listings:**_

 _ **Kim-Made up name/character**_

 _ **Manveer-Manveer Khosa**_

 _ **Robert-Robert Hill**_

 _ **Stuart-Stuart Hill**_

 _ **Sertasn-Made up name/character**_

 _ **Xiar-Made up name/character**_


End file.
